Talk:Android
As someone with an Android (feels bad man), should we note about some touchscreens sucking? I don't know about anyone else, but the lack of multi-touch on mine blows for games outside of turn-based RPGs. Maybe pull out keyboard/add-on is recommended? --Dejiko 23:01, June 11, 2011 (UTC) On that note, some games I'm not entirely sure would be popular here, but some I enjoyed. The two Ga(i)(l/)ardia games: Galardia 2 seems more preferable with 4 characters to control along with the ability to job change. The problem is that I can't currently find it on the phone store, even though I can on my computer. It's also a pay for game (5 bux). https://market.android.com/details?id=jp.mapp.yusha2e Galardia 1 is free and easily found, but it only has 3 characters, no job changes and is kinda hard (the game is essentially like Dragon Quest 2,but altered and updated with the dev's own story, dungeons, designs, etc.). http://android.m-app.jp/en/app/YushaE/ Demon Hunter: Essentially a korean version of Metroidvania, but with a sort of Diablo-like skill tree system to upgrade your abilities and skills. Jumping is a pain in the ass without multi-touch, but having played it for a number of hours, I find the action to be quite solid. Used to be a bit laggy, but it seems they've streamlined the programming to run quite smoothly. https://market.android.com/details?id=com.bicore.dhunter Gurk II: Don't know much about this, but it's supposed to be an improved version of the original. Gurk 1 was a (super)lite version of Ultima, but entertaining enough, especially due to the ability to save anywhere. This one seems to be more refined and even has music. https://market.android.com/details?id=com.larvalabs.gurk2 Zenonia 2 and 3: I'm not too fan of the first, but I do think that one is best played on DS oddly enough. I do like 2, and I've heard good things about 3. I don't know if the 3rd is out for Android yet, but here's the link for 2, which has a short free demo, and usually doesn't cost much to purchase. https://market.android.com/details?id=com.gamevil.zenonia2 Caligo Chaser: Some have had issues with it, but I think it's pretty pimp, despite the silly name. RPG/Beat 'Em Up hybrid with a similar skill tree system to Demon Hunter. You do missions and quests where you get to slay lods of emonstahs. In addition to weapons, you also have a weird-ass power gauntlet which helps you get the upper hand (dohoho) over your enemies. Also cute girls and a nice soundtrack that sounds like it could almost be Guilty Gear's B-sides. https://market.android.com/details?id=com.com2us.caligo Paid and Free Is it even worth having separate sections for paid and free? I'm thinking at most, maybe a column on the table. Pirating them is as simple as Googling application-name.apk for people who don't care about the price, and if they do care, they can just sort the table if there's a column. --Kitor (talk) 05:26, December 23, 2012 (UTC) :If you feel it's worth doing, then do it. You're not removing data nor adding bad data from the page, just rearranging it in a way you think will service people better and thass cool. Please don't mention stuff in the article like "pirating them." Wikia staff might feel they should interfere with "content that encourages criminal activity," and we have enough trouble defending the hentai games articles. --Mozai (talk) ::I'm aware that we can't officially endorse it in speech, but sorting them like in the current manner ignores that it can be done. Just thought I'd get a second opinion before taking the effort to rearrange it. --Kitor (talk) 06:06, December 25, 2012 (UTC) Gun Diver The link for Gun Diver doesn't work at all for me. Sometimes Google Play links get cached, so if you've visited it before you'll still see it, whereas I can't. Just want to have someone else check to make sure it's not just me and it's really gone. Kotep (talk) 16:00, January 15, 2013 (UTC) : Hm. Although I tested the link and even successfully reinstaled the game from the site back then (is being able to reinstall even removed games actually a general thing there?), this was certainly a possibility... The AppCup site says it has indeed been removed from Google Play, so feel free to edit the page as apropriate. Emerson Kawaguchi (talk) 03:09, January 20, 2013 (UTC) Rockbox I'd like to nominate Rockbox as an alternative "best music player". 480x800 or 800x480 are recomended.Xnamkcor (talk) 06:20, May 11, 2013 (UTC) Knights of Pen and Paper To whichever retard posted Knights of Pen and Paper, it was published by Paradox Interactive, not developed by them. It was made by a no name Brazillian company (Behold) that got published by Paradox on its way to Steam (the +1 version) Apply yourself. Gone Mad Music Player There is currently only the player Poweramp mentioned, so why is there a variety of launchers or browsers, but not music players? Gone Mad music player can, for example, sort by album artist, which poweramp cannot, so considering different people have different tastes I'd suggest adding some more players. 19:14, February 12, 2014 (UTC)vrojak